


【轰爆】🔞跟踪（上）

by ryesherryzero



Category: all爆
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryesherryzero/pseuds/ryesherryzero
Summary: 【轰爆】🔞跟踪（上）犯罪嫌疑人轰×警察咔咔警跟踪轰嫌犯，然后被发现，然后🔞的事情剧情扯淡🐤超级ooc看的时候尽量别带脑子🌚





	【轰爆】🔞跟踪（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 【轰爆】🔞跟踪（上）  
> 犯罪嫌疑人轰×警察咔  
> 咔警跟踪轰嫌犯，然后被发现，然后🔞的事情  
> 剧情扯淡🐤超级ooc  
> 看的时候尽量别带脑子🌚

【轰爆】🔞跟踪（上）  
犯罪嫌疑人轰×警察咔  
/  
快步跟随走进大厅，室外的冷风终于被隔绝。爆豪一眼就看见了站在不远处那位瘦削高挑、脊背挺直的冷面青年，他的背影散发着冷气和无限阴郁之感。唯得颜色鲜艳的发色把人形衬的有丝活力。  
那是红白相间的发色，爆豪可以清晰的在咖啡厅拥挤的人群中看到他的身影。  
远距离观察嘴唇的开合，他大概是点了一杯摩卡咖啡打包带走。  
男人异色瞳孔散发的眼神很冷，黑眼圈附着下的眼眶发暗，双眼无神呈游离态。  
爆豪身着黑色系便衣，他带了顶黑色下压便帽，帽檐微微遮住他闪烁犀利红光的瞳仁。他正在跟踪的那名嫌疑犯叫轰焦冻，他是公安部搜查一科一死三伤毁车案三个重点嫌疑犯之一，爆豪独身行动调查清楚他的行踪、住所以及了解他人际关系从而方便向他身边的朋友获取证词。  
约摸时间三分钟左右，轰拎着刚才咖啡台服务生递来的纸袋离开了排队的人流，向左出口的大门走去。他的步子很慢，神态恍惚眼皮下耷着，漫不经心的移动着。所以爆豪可以很轻松的跟上他。  
一路安静无声的尾随着，爆豪像一只点起脚尖的猫般轻盈，他的步伐很快又稳，轰似乎一路都没有发现身后有人在跟着他，一直平静的低头喝他的摩卡咖啡。  
很快来到了他的居所，那是老式的低矮平房建筑，坐落在一个破烂不堪的小区里。他依旧迈着慢悠悠的步子踏上台阶，边喝咖啡边上楼。  
爆豪在尾随上楼梯时与他保持相应距离，他略微放松的放慢了步子，可一度登顶也没发现轰的影子。顶楼的风呼呼的吹着，爆豪站在空无一物的栏杆口在心中无声气怒，英挺的眉拧做一团，猩红的眼睛燃着火焰。  
后方的脚步声慢慢逼近，那是轻的不可耳闻的声响，他突然感觉自己的左侧肩头被人拍了下，手掌的温度冰的吓人。他瞬间转头，迎面而来是轰充满丧气的英俊面孔，似乎精致的散发巨大魅力的光，让爆豪一时移不开眼。  
随后他感觉自己的口鼻被人用湿毛巾捂住，慢慢的他失去了意思，身体无力的倒在地上。  
/  
爆豪是被冷醒的，他缓缓的睁开眼，恍惚的发觉自己躺在一个冰凉的地方。瞳孔恢复清明，入目的就是自己浑身赤裸的躺在木地板上的样子，他挣动着想爬起身，可自己却不知为何浑身无力的瘫软，手臂无法支撑身子的行动。  
“为什么跟踪我？”  
慢且慵懒的声调从爆豪头顶传出，他艰难的仰头看去，是轰冷淡的脸。  
不可以暴露警察的身份，那样如果此人是真凶便对日后的抓捕行动不利。但爆豪却没想好用什么说辞来解释自己跟踪他的行为，一时抿嘴扭捏着说不出话。  
不过好在，很快轰就替他说了。  
“变态追求者？对吧。”前半句的语气像在质问，后半句就已经在内心肯定了自己的定义。  
爆豪轻轻眯眼思索，似乎一时也想不出别的理由，于是认命的乖乖点头。  
“我都碰见好多你这样的变态了，不过你姿色不错，可以考虑，先来满足我的欲望吧。”轰的音色清澈微冷，余音如古朴琴弦轻弹，虽然冷的让人浑身发毛，但终归听起来很是悦耳。可是说出的内容却令爆豪由内产生一种恐惧感。  
他大力的拽起爆豪的头，拖着头发把无力的身子向自己坐着的位子移动。然后把他的身子捧高，脸高到可以对视上自己的面孔，随及吻上那害怕的有些哆嗦颤抖的唇。  
唇瓣被温柔含吮，牙关被轻易挑开，摩卡的甜气味压过了咖啡自身的苦涩味道，贝齿被一颗一颗细细舔过，灵巧的舌尖又去舔弄敏感的上颚，爆豪被吻的迷迷糊糊，睁大的眼眸逐渐失去焦距，无力的挂在轰身上。  
“替我口交。”  
轰用压低声线在爆豪耳后色情的吹气。  
爆豪瞳仁散着气愤的火，狰狞着面孔大声拒绝。不过轰早知道他不愿屈服似的，他拿走了男人放在衬衣口袋的手机，说是如果不满足自己的欲望就把方才爆豪昏迷时拍的裸照发给通讯录里的每个人。在男人恶劣的威胁下，爆豪也只能点头答应，狰狞着目光的替轰含住下体的欲望。  
他小心翼翼地舔着男人的性器，却因为无意的舔弄马眼，而被挑着眉毛的男人扣住后脑揪着头发粗鲁地直接插到喉咙最深处，拽出来不给丝毫喘气的空挡再毫不留情地按回去。  
就像被钉在轰满是腥气的肉棒上一样，不能呻吟，不能求饶，自已唯一的用处就是一个会按摩的飞机杯，被男人冷酷残忍地蹂躏着。喉咙胀痛着，下体却因为这毫无怜惜和抚慰的抽插起了反应。  
龟头借着冲力进入了难以想象的深度，反射性的呛水被口中的巨物堵住难以咳出，喉咙止不住的咳嗽反而成了按摩巨物的震动，爆豪被轰顶的满眼泪花，却不知自己含泪羞涩的表情已经完全激起了男人的肆虐心。  
尽管仍有大半茎体未能进入，但对于第一次口交的爆豪来说已经困难到了无法吞咽的地步。轰丝毫没有准备停手的打算，猛烈而迅速地抽插过后，他站起身，拖起爆豪的身子让他跪在地上背靠着沙发，按动着他让头尽力后仰，咽喉和食道近乎成为一条直线。随后，轰将长度惊人的肉棒缓缓插入被迫张开的喉管中，迫使胯下的人如同吞咽般容纳巨物，爆豪被插的眼前发黑，每当肉棒无法前进时，男人都会微微后退，却又在他松气的刹那沉腰狠狠顶入更深处。这样恶劣的几次教训之后，爆豪崩溃地哭了出来，却因为喉中之物只能发出微弱的鼻音和颤抖的呛咳，反而让巨物持续涨大，他几乎以为自己要被男人的阴茎戳穿下巴。眼神逐渐模糊不清，他浑身耷拉着瘫坐在冰凉的地板上。意识朦胧间，他听见男人的嗤笑，随后自己腿间的欲望被轰抬起的脚挤住碾压，惊得他倒吸一口冷气，被不放过任何机会的男人再次趁机深入。幼嫩的食道被强制捅穿，可怜的分身被坚硬的鞋底磨蹭踩压，爆豪整个人都陷入一种灼热而凄惨的欲望之中，这种黑暗的欲望似乎无止境的包裹住他无力的身子，糜乱的让他喘不过气。  
轰抽出了被唾液洗礼过的阴茎，他并不满足于只侵犯眼前男人的口腔，他更在意的是下体后侧的穴处。  
爆豪还处在游离状态中，他跪坐着一动不动的发抖。轰轻笑一声，把爆豪用力拽上沙发，冰凉的手掌游走到浑圆的臀部，抬手轮流地轻轻拍打两个肉丘弹性十足的臀肉， 被击扣得“啪啪”作响。  
爆豪在混沌的思绪中深陷，他无力的推攘反抗着，但轻软的抗拒对轰不起任何作用，他依旧暴力的拍打着爆豪的臀部，把可怜的屁股肉拍打的红彤彤的似要出血般涨着血丝才停了动作。  
之前勃起过又被强行踩软的性器忽然被一只冰凉的手掌握住，爆豪的腰大幅度抖了一下，敏感的器官被人抚摸，他紧张的呼吸都变得紊乱起来。  
“变态……住手……”爆豪用沙哑的声音抗拒，只是未得到男人丝毫的克制。  
柱身上仍留着刚刚的指痕，可怜兮兮的柔软分身根本经不起外来力量的刺激，男人的动作毫无温柔可言，甚至可以算的上是粗暴，可就是这种大力的揉弄下，爆豪的欲望却不受控制地挺立了起来。  
他不知道自己的身体是如此的渴望疼痛，在感受到下身欲望的重新燃烧后，爆豪再度想崩溃的哭出声来。  
男人略带嘲飒的低笑从身后传来，爆豪羞窘不堪地咬住了下唇，窄腰不断轻颤着，连带红肿发烫的臀肉都不自觉地收缩开来。  
轰开始进攻双股间嫩红的穴口，那里因为刚才的狠厉拍打而变得微微红肿。他再次拖拽起爆豪的身子，把他的屁股位置放在自己的胯间欲望上，在男人潮红着脸说不要的时候轻轻向上顶去。爆豪带着哭腔的喘了一声，应该是撞到穴了，只不过轰并未发力，只有龟头的前段进去了些。  
感受到屁股上抵住的滚烫器物，爆豪知道那是刚才在自己口中动作的东西。即将被侵犯的危机感和慌张遍布全身，他开始无力的挥手挣扎。  
更让爆豪不安的是，此时的轰虽然没有真的侵犯他，但那滚烫的硕大龟头依旧准确地压在他的穴口上，将肿起的肉穴烫得更加难耐。微微嘟起的穴口嫩肉努力收紧心想要抵御侵入，又在前段欲望的刺激下不由自主地放松，以至于如此循环往复之下，自己的穴竟像是自发收缩起来，开始吮咬起男人硬烫的龟头。  
轰轻轻的在爆豪耳边叹到开始了。  
随及在男人还未反应过来时，巨大的龟头毫不留情的撑开紧致的未被扩张的小穴，带有括约肌渗出的血珠当润滑剂，阴茎开始捅入肠壁抚平皱褶，爆豪绝望的看着自己的小穴被男人巨大的肉棒无情捣开，因为肉棒的不断推进，那狰狞的青筋滑过薄薄的穴口进入小穴里面，长长的茎身一寸寸的挤进肠道里，生理疼痛的泪水止不住的流下，他同时能感到龟头在肠道里拓开道路，龟头、茎身服帖着肠壁缓缓前行，那种体内有粗壮的硬物强制性挤进去，再被撑开的感觉忽的带给爆豪一丝美妙感，让他哽咽的喉头分泌出大量的口水。  
原本已经放慢速度抽插的肉棒突然恶虐的使劲一撞，在完全抽出后再狠顶的只进了一半的肉棒在穴内停顿片刻，随后狠狠捅开深处还没拓宽的肠道，硕大的龟头快速碾过敏感点，直攻狭窄的内部。激烈的摩擦敏感的肠壁，潮水般的快感瞬间冲撞全身，爆豪尖叫一声， 瞪大的眼睛蓄满泪水，浑圆的臀部无意识的朝轰的胯部贴去，淫荡的汁液喷挤而出，快到高潮的性器开始抖动的滴落液体。  
越来越猛烈的撞击中，肠子似乎有会被弄裂的危险。  
不管经过多少严格军事训练。但人体内部的敏感处。却依然脆弱无比。  
爆豪被狰狞的性器撞得大脑一片空白，甚至忘记了自己要服从轰的命令，不断企图逃开侵犯自己的男根，可是浑身无力的瘫软着，又怎能如愿逃离身下不断顶撞的巨物。  
敏感点被轰撞击数次过后，爆豪开始感觉内部身体构造感官发生着变化，他沉醉在快感中失神的扭着屁股，快速的抽送使得穴口分泌的淫液变成白色，打成沫沫沾染在深红的穴口，那红艳艳的媚肉更是随着肉棒抽出，再被狠狠地带进小穴里，爆豪没有感觉到一丝的疼痛，反而因为肉棒的捣进而兴奋得头皮发麻。爆豪开始毫无顾忌的放声呻吟，他摆动着腰肢，用小穴紧紧箍着轰的性器，敏感点被一次次辗过令他什么都无法思考，每次都在近似高潮的快感中不断挺直了腰杆。脑袋里嗡嗡作响，嘴里发出淫荡的叫声。  
很快的一次撞击后，爆豪达到了高潮，射出的欲望喷溅在轰的沙发上，他有些不满的皱眉。然后继续下身的激烈碰撞，高潮中的小穴内里的穴肉急促收缩，却被轰的粗长性器无情顶开，被迫承受着猛烈的操弄，这让爆豪气喘吁吁的，眼神涣散的上下摆动身子。  
高潮中的肉穴无比敏感，轰没在意的继续摆弄腰肢操干着，他对身下快被操坏了的人的身体毫不在意，反正只是素不相识的变态追求者罢了。他淡漠的在心里想，下身继续将硬邦邦的肉棒不停捅开紧锢的内壁，将龟头不断往深处里捣干。这快速的操干让爆豪的臀肉反覆绷紧，屁股也不断抬高去迎合轰的撞击，淫液不停从穴口喷溅出来，还在穴口磨出一圈细细的泡沫。  
再然后的快速撞击，他也射精了。在高潮前他不断逼问爆豪希望自己射到哪，男人害羞的不愿回答，他就直接把白浊射在了那紧致的穴里。  
/  
爆豪被安置在卧室里，轰突然发觉自己对眼前的男人产生了很多兴趣，他暂时不想放他走了。  
男人已经累的睡着了，轰静静的坐在床边翻着自己的手机，上面有八个未接来电，来电号码未知但他觉得无比眼熟，好像方才在床上睡着的内个男人手机里也看见过。  
他发了会呆，掏出男人的手机翻开他的通讯录界面输入进刚才的电话号码。  
备注名挺好玩的，叫作“混蛋废久”。  
/


End file.
